A Mutant and An Alien
by Fearlesswriter6
Summary: When Sean/Banshee is assigned a covert mission to stake out suspicious alien activity, he's caught and is suddenly fighting for his life. The only thing is, the Doctor is looking for those same aliens and when the two of them meet, it'll be an adventure.
1. A Strange Meeting

The Tardis lurched about the time vortex as the Doctor was off to his next adventure. He was solo this time around, he was out to test drive his new Tardis and needed somewhere quick to go.

He ran around the consol banging things and trying to figure out some new gadgets that had been added. At last the Tardis lurched to a stop and the Doctor stumbled a bit.

He went to run out the door when he got a look for the first time at what he was wearing. He had just regenerated from his formal self, and had crash landed in a little girl's yard whom he knew by the name of Amelia. He told her he needed to go test drive the new and improved Tardis, and it was only going to take five minutes, and that's what he intended to do. He turned around and went to his wardrobe room and changed clothes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SeanBanshee's point of view_**

When Sean signed up for this secret covert mission, he thought it would be a chance to get out of the school and explore again. He missed when the whole team got in Hank's plane and went and defeated Shaw and the Russians, and when Erik pushed him off of the big satellite dish by the mansion to test his flying suit. He missed the times when Erik and Raven were still with them, and when Charles could still walk. He knew missions like these would never fully make him feel like he used too, but it was close enough.

He wrapped the specially made jacket with his wings in it that Hank made him closer to his body as the brisk October wind threatened to violate his body heat. His curly red hair blew across his head and obstructed his view of the road. He was in Detroit, Michigan, 1967, scouting out some shady out-of-this-world business.

Reaching the building that was on the slip of paper he was given, he looked around to see is anyone was following him. He began to walk around the corner when he heard mechanic and robotic noises.

"Alien ac-tiv-ity de-tected near-by, could be the Doc-tor!" droned the robot.

Sean poked his head around the corner and saw a bunch of giant salt and pepper looking things with toilet plungers, an eye, and a cattle prod.

All the robots seemed to be shouting one thing now. "Ex-term-inate!"

Sean moved to get a closer look, but stepped on a can instead, making too much noise for that was necessary, and caused the robots to look around and stare at Sean. With one look they yelled exterminate and one of them took off towards Sean.

And with a quick look behind him, he was off running for his life in a city he knew nothing about.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The<em>_ Doctor's point of view_**

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis in a brand new wardrobe: a tweed jacket, red suspenders and bowtie, grey pants, and brown combat boots. He took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of the city.

Looking around, he found a bystander and stopped them. "Excuse me, where am I?"

"What, are you wasted or something?" The woman asked.

"Please, just answer the question..." he replied exhausted.

"You're in Detroit, Michigan, 1967. That answer your question dude?" She walked away in a huff and didn't look back.

"Yeah...thanks..." The doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it up at the sky and around him. "Hmm...that's odd, it says I'm not the only alien species here..." he clicked a secondary button on the screwdriver and bowed his head in despair. "Oh no...no, no, no, no! What do I do now? How do I defeat the Daleks again...wait a minute, there's something else."

The screwdriver beeped again and pulled up a picture of a boy with red hair and freckles. He looked to be about 18-20 years old, and he was wearing a brown leather jacket and denim pants. "Well hello there, and who might you be?" he asked absentmindedly. He took note of the current position of the boy and raced over there. Hopefully he wasn't going to be too late, if he was being chased by a Dalek, he wouldn't last very long.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>SeanBanshee's point of view_**

Running for his life, Sean was making an unsuccessful attempt to get back to the plain that brought him here. While he was dodging every single laser the robot was throwing at him, he turned down an alley by mistake. Almost through it, he tripped and tumbled to the ground. His hands flew to his sides and attempted to pull out his wings. He yelled as he went down softening the blow on his legs.

When he got up, he realized he had reached a dead end. A brick wall, probably the side of another building, stood infront of him with an advancing killer robot with a plunger attatched to it. He turned around and got a good look at the robot for the first time. Metal and glass, that's what it was made out of. Maybe, just maybe, he could brake the glass and melt the metal then find his way back to the ship unharmed. But that would require being _very _lucky, and he didn't think himself lucky.

When the robot was about seven feet away, Sean took a deep breath (even though Charles always told him not too) and let rip what he felt like was _the _loudest scream he'd ever produced.

Windows shattered, the glass on the robot shattered, and slowly the metal on the robot began to melt. He felt himself getting nauseous, but pressed on. He figured it might be the only way he was going to get out of here alive.

When the robot finally exploded into flame, he stopped screaming and wobbled on his feet. At the entrance of the alley stood a man in a tweed jacket and a red bowtie. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the man running towards him as he fell towards the cold ground.


	2. A New Kind of Human

As the Doctor ran down the road his screwdriver told him too, he heard a screech that shattered several windows near by. He staggered for a second as the sound waves resonated against his ears.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he exclaimed, "oh well...I think I probably know why that kid popped up on the sonic then." He chuckled to himself for a moment and then raced on to where the screwdriver told him to go.

When he rounded the last corner, he saw the familiar red hair that little Amelia back in Scotland had. In front of the boy was a half melted Dalek on fire. It was a rare sight and a laugh escaped his lips. He looked around at the alleyway full of glass and broken windows. Past that he saw the boy look up at him with a questionable look. He was swaying in place and looked like he was about to pass out. The Doctor started to walk towards him, and when he tried to take a step and started falling to the ground, the Doctor started running. The boy hit the ground with a soft thud about five seconds before the Doctor got there.

When he knelt next to the boy, he checked to see if he had any physical injuries. He didn't find any, but he did notice the yellow and black striped wings attached to his jacket and wrists. Slowly he slid his hands under him and picked him up.

As the Doctor walked over the the broken glass and out of the alley, he started to walk back to the Tardis. He got a few strange looks from passerbies, but he kept on walking anyways. Once he got to the Tardis, he set the kid on the floor with a blanket and walked over to the consol. He started tapping and tinkering away and soon they were off to somewhere new. Probably just to float around the vortex till the kid woke up, maybe space.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Banshee's point of view<span>_**

When Sean woke up he was in a strange new place. He wasn't dead, which was good, but he wasn't back at the school or on the plane with Hank. He propped himself up on his elbows and saw the man that was at the mouth of the alleyway at the center of the room looking at him.

"Good, you're up. What's your name?" He just sat there with a half smile on his face.

"Sean Cass-." He croaked, "Sorry. Cassidy, Sean Cassidy. But my friends call me Banshee." He cleared his throat and sat up a little farther.

"I can see why. Anyways, my name's the Doctor, _just _the Doctor. Nothing more, nothing less."

Banshee raised his eyebrows. "Where am I anyways? I'm supposed to get back to the plane I came on, Hank's probably waiting for me."

"You're in the Tardis." The Doctor answered as if it were obvious, "Time and Relative Dimension in Space. And I'm sorry, there's too many Daleks down there, you'll get recognized too easily, you know their plans, and now they know you. You're going to need to get in contact with your friend and tell him you'll be getting home a different way. Sorry." The Doctor turned around and started to work at the consol again.

"It's ok..." he mumbled, "Where are you taking me anyways, and what's a Dalek?"

"I'll take you wherever you'd like to go. And a Dalek is what was chasing you. You have a funny sort of accent, where are you from?"

"I could ask you the same question you know." He countered with a sort of smile.

"London, now you answer mine."

"Texas, United States of America. _But _I don't want to be dropped off there; I would prefer that you'd drop me off in Westchester, New York at the Xavier Mansion thanks."

The Doctor nodded his head in agreement, but instead of turning around back to the consol, he walked over to Banshee and knelt down next to him. "Listen, who are you Banshee, how can you produce a scream that loud? Why do you have wings tucked into your jacket sides?"

Banshee looked startled and tried to shake his head like the Doctor didn't know what he was talking about.

"Come on, I know you're not a ordinary human, you melted a Dalek and set fire to it, you shattered several windows, and you registered on my Sonic Screwdriver. _That's _the most important one. Not everyone registers on this special little device," he held up the screwdriver and watched Banshee's eyebrows rise, "its okay that you're different. I'm different too, I'm an alien from the planet of Gallifrey. I'm 908, and I know a thing about abnormal."

"What about mutants?" Banshee asked quietly.

"Mutant? Are you telling me you have a mutated gene that allows you to do all that amazing stuff? You're still human?" The Doctor seemed to be freaking out now and was examining Sean more closely than before.

All of a sudden, Banshee seemed to get very uptight and semi-selfconcious of what the Doctor was saying. "I am not an ordinary human, I'm more evolved and more superior, just like you I suppose right?"

The Doctor looked taken aback. "Yes, I suppose..." He got up and walked back towards the consol and started to tamper with some buttons. "So... Westchester, New York, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." He had seemed to regain his composure and was standing up now.


	3. A Big Problem

The next fifteen minutes seemed to drag on. Sean stood in the same spot the whole time gripping the handrail behind him for dear life as the Tardis tossed in the time vortex. All the Doctor did the whole time was run around the consol and mumble things to himself. Sean would then just roll his eyes and continue to hang on for dear life.  
>When the Tardis finally did land, it was far from perfect. It hit with such force that Sean's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. His knees slammed against the glass floor and he let out hiss of pain. "Can't you fly this thing a little better?" Banshee croaked.<br>"Well I'm sorry, eight people are supposed to fly this thing, and I'm the only one here, so you're going to have to deal with it. Besides, you're home. Through those doors is your precious little Xavier mansion."  
>"Are you serious?" Banshee got up off the floor and rubbed his knees a bit, "How can we be here, we were in Detroit like….fifteen minutes ago!"<br>The Doctor walked over to Banshee and smiled. "I told you: Time and Relative Dimension in Space! This little machine travels through time and space! Isn't it brilliant?" He put his arm around Banshee and walked towards the doors. When they stepped through them, it was daylight again, and the soft grass of the mansion's grounds blew around his feet. The wind blew threw his already tangled hair, and noise from the school reached his ears.  
>He turned around and saw the big satellite dish where he first took flight five years ago. He chuckled and looked around at the Doctor. "Thank you, and….I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, not many people besides my friends know what I am….." he nodded and started to walk off towards the school.<br>"Oi, Banshee?" the Doctor called when he was about halfway to the doors. Banshee turned around and looked at the Doctor. "Are there, are there possibly more mutants like you?"  
>"Like me?" he called back, "no, but there are more mutants! You can talk to Professor Xavier if you'd like to, he could explain some of this to you."<br>A wide smile spread across the Doctor's face like a giddy child and he jogged over to where Banshee was now standing. Together they walked into the school and to the Professor's office.  
>When they stepped through the doors Sean was tackled by a girl named Marissa.<br>"Oh my god! I was scared to death! Hank came back without you and he said that he had looked for you for hours and couldn't find you. I thought the worst!" She surrounded Sean in a massive bear hug and buried her head in his neck. He did the same and stayed like that for several minutes.  
>Eventually the Doctor cleared his throat and they broke apart awkwardly.<br>"Oh, Doctor, this is Marissa. She's my uh….sister. Marissa, this is the Doctor, he actually saved my life….sort of." The Doctor reached out his hand and shook Marissa's. Marissa smiled and shook the Doctor's hand.  
>"Thanks so much for saving my uh…..brother." the Doctor smiled and nodded.<br>"All right, all right, let's not crowd the guy here guys!" A voice from the outskirts of the crowd boomed and everyone dispersed at once.  
>Out appeared a boy with short scruffy blond hair and blue eyes; he was muscular, had on a leather jacket, and loose fitting jeans. He walked up to Banshee and gave him a hug and patted him on the back. "Man, you scared us to death!"<br>"Oh, don't say that. You know, I only just almost died." They broke into laughter and the other boy ruffled Banshee's hair.  
>"And uh…..who is this?" He asked pointing towards the Doctor.<br>"Oh!"The Doctor smiled and put out his hand, "I'm the Doctor! Just the Doctor, nothing more, nothing less!" The boy shook his hand and returned the smile.  
>"Name's Alex, but you can call me Havok. Are you on your way to anywhere in particular?"<br>"Yeah, I was bringing him to Professor X's office." They started walking down the hallway and Havok started to follow.

* * *

><p>When they reached the office they knocked twice and were allowed to come in. When they went in, they found a girl in the middle of arguing with the professor.<br>"I'm sorry you feel that way Magenta, but I'll talk to you about it later, as you can see, I've got new guests."  
>The girl named Magenta left the room in a huff and shoved past Havok, bumping into his shoulder.<br>Banshee, Havok, and the Doctor walked into his office. "Banshee, thank god you're safe, we assumed the worst. Now, the more important question is, who are you sir?" Charles turned his attention towards the Doctor and smiled.  
>"Oh, I'm the Doctor. But Sir, I would like to talk to you about something….alone, if you don't mind."<br>"Oh of course, Banshee, Havok, a moment please." Charles motioned towards the door for the two of them and they left silently.

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Banshee's point of<strong>_** View**

"So what happened to you dude? Were you like, left for dead or something?" Asked Havok as they walked down the corridor towards the common room.  
>"Nah, I was fighting off this robot, and I melted it right? So then the Doctor came down the alleyway, he probably heard me, and when I passed out, he picked me up and took me to his ship, that's why Hank didn't find me."<br>"Oh…..very cool." Behind them ran up a kid about fourteen with sunglasses on and scruffy brown hair being chased by a girl with white hair of about thirteen. They nudged past the two of them and kept running.  
>"Hey, don't beat Scott up too badly okay Storm?" The little girl turned around with a grin on her face and waved. Then she turned back and started chasing Scott again. Banshee laughed at the two of them chasing each other around the courtyard now.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Doctor's point of View<strong>_

"So, Doctor, what can I help you with?" asked Charles from behind his desk.  
>"Well, there's this problem. The aliens that you had Banshee tracking, they're called Daleks, and they're the most deadly things in the world. The best advice I can give you is to be prepared for when they get here." The Doctor's face took on a worrying look that had Charles rethink why they were here.<br>"What are you saying Doctor? Are they coming for us?"  
>"Well, when they saw Banshee, they kept his face in their catalog. Every single Dalek that was there knows who he is, his whole background, that he's a mutant, and they know that he killed one of them. They know where he lives, and they know I'm with him. They aren't coming for your school, they're coming for him." The Professor's face looked alarmed, his face went pale and his hands were clammy.<br>"Doctor, in case you didn't know, I'm a mutant too, and I can read your mind, and what I'm reading right now, it's more alarming then what you just told me. I've seen inside your mind Doctor, I've seen what they did to your people, and I've seen what they've done to other races. What are we going to do about Sean?"  
>"You're a school, a family of mutants' right?" The Doctor was talking very fast now; things were running through his mind at a very fast rate.<br>"Yes, all for one, and one for all. It's a bit cliché, but it works."  
>"Ha-ha yes, so what you need to do, you need to prepare all of them, we're going to fight and kill every last Dalek, and not let them get to Banshee. Do you hear me? We're going to tell them of the impending threat, and we're going to prepare them. But the ideal mutation would be someone who could manipulate metal, someone who could destroy them at a faster rate then what everyone else is capable of…."<br>Charles sat there and contemplated the last thing the Doctor had said. Maybe, just maybe his idea could work. "Doctor, I think I've got someone who can do just that."  
>The Doctor spun around with a grin on his face. "Manipulate metal?"<br>"Yes."


	4. A Rekindled Love

___**Banshee's point of View**___

As Banshee and Havok rounded the corner where the Professor's office was, they could hear the two of them discussing different tactics. Tactics about what, they didn't know.

Havok walked up to the door and rapped on it a couple times. "Hey Professor, can we come in?" It got silent in there and he could tell the professor and Doctor were talking about it. Finally having had enough, Sean pushed past Havok and swung the door open. Inside, the Doctor and the Professor were quietly talking to each other but looked up in a start as the oak door hit the drywall.

Sean stood there with his arms crossed. "I know you're talking about me and those Dalek things, so just tell me. It's my life you're talking about here!" The Doctor stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Sean, you're going to have to listen to me real close okay? The Daleks are going to come here, and they're going to kill every single one of these people here unless we can do something about it. There are going to kill you, Havok, the Professor, and all you're friends unless we can stop them."

"But how, you said we traveled through time and space to get back here, they can't follow us, can they?" Banshee had a confused look on his face now.

"They can't, but they know who you are, they know where to find you. They knew there were other unusual people on this planet and now they know where to find a lot of them. They're coming Banshee and we **need **to be ready for them when they get here."

"I don't believe you." Banshee unfolded his arms and backed out of the room slowly.

""Banshee you've GOT to, it's true, you need to be ready!"

Banshee shook his head and ran down the hallway and out the doors. The Doctor's face looked broken and the Professor dropped his head in defeat. "What are we going to do Doctor?" Charles asked in utter hopelessness.

"I'll see if I can talk to him." Alex chimed in.

"That's brilliant Alex, but where would we find him? He could be anywhere, he can fly you know."

"Yes Doctor, I'm very well aware that he can fly. And while you may be right, I think I know where to find him." The professor lifted his head out of his hands and looked at Alex. His eyes lit up like they were sharing the same thought. He gave him a nod and Alex left the room.

_**Later...**_

Sean climbed up to the top of familiar satellite dish and sat there for what seemed like forever. His legs were pulled up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them. He sat and stared out at the vast openness of the sky.

Eventually he heard a noise on the metal ladder and prepared himself for whoever decided to have come and find him. It was Alex. "What do you want?" he mumbled. He sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeves.

"I figured you'd be here. I guess I was right..." He sat down with his feet dangling off the edge of the platform. "You don't have to do this alone mate, we will all be there for you, to help you." Alex put his hand on Sean's shoulder reassuringly. "It's ok."

"It's not that. It's just, all that has happened today, it's too much... and there's more." Sean looked out towards the horizon not meeting Alex's eyes.

"What is it?"

"Until today, nothing made sense. When I was ten, my mother was killed. I had heard a noise downstairs in the middle of the night, and heard my mother's voice. So naturally I got out of bed and crept downstairs to see what was going on. I hid behind a corner and peered around it to see what was going on. I assumed it was just just my mom on the phone, but it wasn't. She was trying to negotiate with someone-or something, and it wasn't working. She mentioned my name a few times, but I didn't know why at the time. She told the things that she'd called the authorities and all of a sudden a blue laser beam appeared in the room and my mother dropped to the ground. I stifled a cry and the things seemed to teleport back to wherever they had come from. I had run up to her, but it was already too late, she'd been dead before she hit the floor. I yelled for my dad and explained what had happened and he went pale. He told me we were leaving and for me to go get a few suitcases and pack them with clothes and valuables. We were on the run from whatever had killed my mom. But up until now, I thought it was strange. We never saw the killers. But now I know they were Daleks. When I was in the alleyway where I almost died, it shot a blue laser at me, I think it clicked there, that I was running from the things that had killed and left me motherless all my life."

Alex sat silent letting the story sink in. Finally he spoke. "Man I'm sorry. Have you told the Doctor or the Professor?" Sean shook his head absentmindedly.

"Well I think that you should, consider the circumstances."

"What circumstances? They haven't found me my entire life, why would they all of a sudden show up now? It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! Besides, maybe they thought you were dead...I don't know, they could have thought you were dead so they stopped looking. Right?"

"I'm only twenty-two, how could I have been thought dead?" He looked over at Alex for the first time. His eyes were still all red like he'd been crying.

"You never know. Come on, let's go talk to the professor and the Doctor, they'll know what to do."

"Okay..." Sean looked defeated but he agreed never the less. Alex climbed down the ladder first while Banshee fell backwards off the platform and plummeted towards the ground. Alex heard the sonic scream and chuckled to himself. Needless to say, Banshee was on the ground first, taunting Alex to go faster.

_** The Doctor's point of view**_

The Professor turned around in his chair and away from the window. Alex seemed to have gotten down without a big fight. He flew to the ground and they started to walk towards the mansion.

"Doctor, I think its time to call my friend Erik. You know the one I told you about earlier?" A smiled played across Charles's face at the thought of having his best friend back.

"You mean... the one with the metaly powers?" the Doctor's face also lit up and he looked like he might pee himself.

"Yes that's the one." Charles chuckled and pulled the phone closer to him to dial the number. He dialed Erik's number and hoped he was near the phone. It rang three times before he picked up. "Erik?"

"Charles? Why are you calling me? Are you going to try and talk me out of something else that I'm going to do?" Erik's voice had some skepticism in it.

"No, no Erik. It's something much more serious than that. There's someone here to talk to you about what's going on because I won't be able to explain it good enough." Charles motioned for the Doctor to come closer to him so he could give him the phone. The Doctor stepped forward and took the phone from Charles.

"Hello, Erik?" The Doctor spoke nonchalantly.

"Yes, and you might be...?"

"My name's the Doctor!" he chirped. He absentmindedly fiddled with his bowtie and hair.

"Doctor? Do you have a first name?" Erik seemed to be getting agitated.

"Yes, but not that you need to know… Anyways, I've got to tell you something very important and you've got to promise me that you'll hear me through. And when I'm done telling you what I'm about to tell you, I'm going to need you to try your utmost to try and help us with this problem. Am I understood?" Erik was silent for a moment and Charles was crossing his fingers.

"Okay, we'll try, what do you need help with?" The Doctor smiled and told him what was going on. Charles breathed a sigh of relief. When the Doctor was finished telling Erik about what was going on, he hung up the phone and turned to Charles.

"Well, did he say he's coming, are they going to help us?" The Doctor imagined that Charles must have been practically jumping out of seat if he could have. The thought almost put a frown on his face.

"Well, he said-'' the Doctor didn't get to finish his sentence because just then, six people popped into the room and made the Doctor jump practically six feet into the air.

Charles looked past the Doctor and saw Raven and Erik. "Erik, Raven?" Charles hardly believed what he saw. He chuckled when he saw the oversized light green t-shirt she had on and jeans on.

She ran over to Charles and gave him a huge hug. He heard a sob escape her and tried not to cry himself. "Where's Hank? I want to let him know I'm back." She asked when they broke apart.

"He's in the lab, go and say hi." He nodded and smiled leaving the room. On her way out, Alex and Sean bumped past her and exchanged hellos.

_** Banshee's point of view**_

It wasn't until they walked fully into the room that they realized what was going on. They stared at everyone until Sean found the familiar face of Angel. "Angel?" was all he uttered. She looked up at him and stared dumbfounded. She put down whatever she was fiddling with and ran across the room to him. He hugged her in an embrace for several minutes. She sobbed into his shoulder and he buried his head in her hair.

"I'd never thought I'd see you again." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry."

He tried to laugh but it caught in his throat.

Alex cleared his throat and they broke apart awkwardly. She wiped her eyes on her jacket sleeve. All of a sudden a rage infuriated Angel and she stormed across the room towards Alex. "You! You damaged my wings that didn't heal for a month!" Alex just smiled and pushed some hair out of her face tauntingly. Her hands rolled into fists and were about to strike home when a warm hand was placed upon her shoulder. It was Sean's hand.

Ever so slowly she pulled back and settled into the embrace of Sean again.


	5. Truth Will Out

**Chapter 5**

Raven ran down the hallway and found the laboratory. She pushed through the doors and saw Hank busy at work in the back of the room. He was looking through a microscope at who knows what, and he was grumbling ever so often.

"Hank?" She asked tentatively. He shifted in his chair and turned around to meet her.

He met her eyes and stood up carefully. "Raven…..?" He stumbled towards her with the smile on his face growing. She nodded and ran forward to meet him.

"Hank! I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry I never called!" He squeezed her tightly and held on for what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

"For what?" She pulled away and looked at him for a good minute. She dug deep into her mind and tried to think about what he could _possibly_ be sorry about.

"For ever insulting you. I never meant to hurt you and make you turn into…_this_. Blue all the time. If you were trying to make a point then, I get it. But you've been on your own for five years now, you could have switched back and let society except you again anytime you wanted." She stepped away with a hurt look on her face. It had been almost five years and he was still insulting her trying to tell her she wasn't beautiful.

"Wait a minute now, you're blue too you know, right? Society won't ever except you again you know." She felt like pointing out the obvious just in case he forgot it.

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that, but blue isn't beautiful. Fair skinned and dorky like I was, was better than what I am now. Your human form was gorgeous! Then you turned into…" he motioned towards her form now and a tear escaped her eye.

"Yeah well, I'd rather be blue and except myself, then being normal and degrading myself every day of my life!" She spat and turned away and stomped out of the room.

When she slammed the door behind her, Hank flinched and his shoulders sagged. He had screwed up again with her, and he felt miserable… _again._

As Raven walked down the hall, she lowered her defenses and let the tears escape her eyes and roll down her face. When she neared Charles's office, she stopped and gathered herself together before stepping into the room.

When Raven stepped into the office, she saw Angel holding hands with Sean, and Alex standing across the room with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. Charles looked up at her and smiled. "Ah Raven, right on time. We were just about to start the meeting. Is Hank on his way down?" Raven just stood there and said nothing. Finally she took a seat in one of the two chairs in the office and avoided all possible eye contact for fear of breaking down. "I'm guessing not then….."

Charles cleared his throat and explained to everyone what was going on and why they were all here.

The whole time they were talking about the Daleks and aliens and fighting them , Sean stood there stone faced. When the professor reached the part about him, he felt like everyone's eyes were trained on him. He felt Angel's grip on his hand give a reassuring squeeze.

When the Professor was finished speaking, the room was silent. Sean decided that it was now or never to tell them about when he was younger and the event with his mom and another Dalek. He cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.

"I think I might know the reason for why the Daleks are coming after me." He started.

The Doctor spoke up for the first time since everyone had gotten here. "Yes Banshee, we've had this conversation already. You were spying on them, they saw you, they chased you, you melted one, and now they're out to get you." He said condescendingly.

"No, besides that. It wasn't just that I melted that one Dalek that is sending them all after me. It has to do with something from my childhood. When I was ten to be exact." He had everyone's attention now, even the Doctor's undivided attention. "Well, one night when I was ten, I heard a noise downstairs in the kitchen. So I went down there and saw my mother and now I know it was a Dalek. They were arguing about me, and then it killed her. I've been on the run ever since with my dad…at least…..until my mutation manifested. I tried to hide it at first, but one night I was being cornered by a stranger because my dad was in the convenience store, and I let rip this humongous scream. They ran away screaming with their hands covering their ears. My dad rushed outside and saw me standing there with a grin on my face. He told me never to do that again…..and that was the last we spoke of it. We traveled till I was sixteen, and when we saw no more Daleks, we settled down in Texas." Charles had a grin on his face because that's where he had found him five years ago.

"The year I was there was fine, no Daleks, my dad and I had thought maybe they gave up trying to look for me…" the Doctor made a snort but let him continue the story. "Then one day I was at the aquarium with this girl and she ditched me and left me alone with no ride home. And that's when Erik and the Professor came in to my life. And then you got Shaw, the Russians, and all of this, and still no Daleks. But then I was in Michigan, scoping them out, and they heard me. They started chasing me, and trying to kill me. Right before I killed it, I think it got its first good look at my face and realized I was the kid they were looking for. And when I started screaming, they knew for sure. But it died, so there's no threat." He finished his story and looked up reluctantly.

The Doctor had the first words on the story. "Banshee, that touching story about your mum, really opened my eyes as to what we're dealing with, but do you realize, in that split second before you killed it, it took a picture of you and sent it to all the remaining Daleks letting them all know you're alive and still a threat-whatever that threat might be. Not to mention, back when you were ten, it sent a message and told every Dalek about the threat of a little kid that might be able to destroy them."

"Then why did they just stop chasing me? Huh, why, after twelve years have they not found me?" He demanded.

"I don't know exactly. They didn't have a living photo of you, so maybe they had no more leads. Maybe you were moving around too much for them to get a location on you. I'm not too sure…" The Doctor raked his hand through his hair and exhaled.

"Whatever that reason, it doesn't matter, because they're after him now, and we need to be ready. Because if they're after him, chances are they want to eliminate the entire mutant race, and we can't let them do that. We need to kill them all!" Erik exclaimed.

Charles put his head in his hands and looked up at Erik. "Honestly my friend, we don't need to kill every single threat. We can use peaceful negotiations. Right Doctor?" Charles asked hopefully. Erik's face fell at the thought of not getting to kill any threats to the Mutant race.

"There _is _no negotiating with these creatures. They are made for one purpose, and that one purpose is to kill anything that's not as superior to them. And that includes Mutants." The Doctor said regretfully.

Charles's face fell this time and Erik looked happier and more determined than before. "Then we need help, we need an army, and we need to get some other strong and powerful mutants to help us. How many students do you have here Charles?" Erik asked hopefully.

"Very well…about 150 students. I'll talk to them, you all follow me." Charles wheeled out from behind his desk and towards the door. Everyone made a pathway for him and he wheeled out of the room towards the meeting room. Everyone followed him out as he pressed a button on the outside of his doorway calling everyone to come down to the common room.

When they got to the common room there was someone else waiting for them though. There were about two Daleks turning in circles and screaming robotic screams. The two caught sight of the group and of Banshee and started yelling: exterminate! Exterminate! Nothing came at them though, and they wondered why.

The Doctor ran out in front of the group and scanned his sonic screwdriver around the room looking for the reason the Daleks were spinning around in circles. His eyes came to rest on a little girl in the doorway giggling with red hair and green eyes. "Excuse me, little girl, what are you doing?"

Sean ran around the corner and saw who the Doctor was looking at. "Jean! What are you doing? Stop it! Those things will kill you…" he realized for the first time that the robots weren't firing and trying to kill them. Jean was controlling them in every way possible. He chuckled to himself and noticed that if she let go, they'd kill them all. He scooped her up in his arms carrying her back to the group.

"How are we going to go about doing this? Mystique asked.

"Well that's an easy one." Erik responded. He extended his hand and squeezed it shut. Almost instantaneously, all the Daleks crumpled into little balls and were no more. The Doctor looked over at him and smiled a big grin.

"Man do I love you guys!" He piped. Erik rolled him eyes and Mystique gave a chuckle.

"Come on everyone, we have a school to talk to." Charles spoke up from behind them and they continued into the main area.

Though, on the way out, the Doctor knelt down and picked up a ball of Dalek and stuffed it into his pocket. "I've GOT to put this into my TARDIS…." He mumbled to himself.


	6. Complications and Companions

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>When they all got to the family roommeeting room, all the kids were already waiting. Sean put down Jean and she walked over to her group of friends.

Charles wheeled round to face everyone and began to talk to them all. "Good evening everyone, it has come to my attention that an alien race is trying to…."he looked over at the Doctor.

"_Exterminate _you all!" he supplied a bit too cheerfully. They all looked at him in utter horror at what he'd just said.

"Right, thank you Doctor for your…._input._ Anyways, they could possibly present a threat and we need anyone who would be willing to help create an army to stay and fight with us. Everyone else who isn't interested, you will be sent to a bunker when the time comes. Keep in mind, when you're making this decision to stay or go, keep in mind that you _might _…die" He forced the word out and everyone gasped. Murmurs traveled around the room at the thought of death. "Now, you don't have to make your decision today, but on Wednesday I will be talking to you all again, and when I ask, you will step forward. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded solemnly. "You're dismissed."

As everyone left, the Doctor walked over to where the Professor was sitting. He whispered something into his ear, stood up, and walked out of the heavy oak doors. Sean watched to him leave and followed in suit.

As he walked out the doors, he saw the Doctor walk to the TARDIS and start to unlock it. "Doctor! Where are you going? We need all your help." He turned around and smiled.

"I'm not really leaving-''

"Yes you are, you're getting in your TARDIS, and you're going to leave us." Sean countered.

"No, I mean, I will be back before you can say 'Raxacoricafallipatoria'. I have to go and get a friend. I promised her a ride you see. Anyways, she looks a bit like you- ginger hair and freckles!" The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and shut the door behind him. The engines started up and soon the TARDIS was out of site and gone.

Sean turned and walked back the house where Alex and Angel were standing. He was a little bit shocked about the fact that the two of them were standing so close to each other.

"Hey where's he going? He was supposed to help us you know!" Alex shouted. He seemed to be really mad about the Doctor leaving.

"He'll be back. He's just going to pick up a friend and said he will be back in like…..five minutes." He slid his arm around the two of them and walked inside. Everyone seemed to get back to what they were doing because there wasn't anyone in the hallways now.

They walked to the kitchen and Sean pulled out three cups from the cupboards and filled them up with orange juice. He sat at the table and stared out the window.

"So who's he going to get, a _date?_" Alex asked sarcastically.

Sean attempted to make a 'very funny' face back to him but it didn't really work. Angel started laughing and spit her orange juice everywhere. Alex hopped up in disgust as some landed on him so Angel stood up. She kissed Sean on the head and went to get a paper towel to wipe up her mess. She wiped it up silently while Sean went back to looking out the window.

"No but seriously, who is he getting?" Alex asked more serious this time.

Sean thought for a moment. "He said something about a girl with ginger hair, and freckles, and that he owed her a ride. Nothing really else…."

From across the house came the sound of feet running towards the kitchen and shouting. Alex groaned. "_Enough _of this horse playing!" He shouted into the hallway. Several kids-old and young- ran past him into the kitchen and hid behind him.

He looked past them into the hallway and jumped back a few steps. A Dalek was clumsily moving through the hallway and as it passed, people looked out into the hallway and quickly shut the door again.

Alex ushered the kids farther into the room and ran back to Sean and Angel. Sean and Angel caught sight of it and yelped.

"Holy shit! How did it get in here man?" Sean shouted at Alex.

"I don't know! You act like I know! How would I know?" Alex yelled back.

"More importantly, how do you get rid of it? Stop fighting and tell me!" Angel shouted at the two of them as the Dalek began to advance into the kitchen.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek shouted.

Angel improvised and spat a fireball across the kitchen and it landed on the Dalek's eye-stock. The eye-stock exploded and they all flinched. "Well you two were _no_ help what so ever." She stated. She went over to the kids and led them out of the kitchen and back to their rooms.

When she got back, Sean and Alex were wiping up more spilled juice when the sound of engines sounded throughout the kitchen. They stopped what they were doing and listened to it again. Sean dropped his paper towel and ran out of the kitchen and out the front doors. The other two followed suit.

Indeed there was a blue police box standing on the lawn like before. Alex and Angel caught up to Sean and they stood there as the door opened. Though instead of the Doctor poking his head out, it was a red-headed girl with curly hair and hazel eyes who popped her head out with a smile on her face.

Alex nudged Sean, "Sure she's not your sister?" Sean elbowed him in the ribs and Alex made an 'oof' sound.

The girl walked out of the TARDIS not seeing the trio, and called to the Doctor. It was the Doctor who poked his head out this time and he spotted the trio instantly.

"Ahhhh….. It's my mutants!" he exclaimed, "I expect everything was okay while I was gone?" They stood there looking at him as if to tell him they almost died.

"Let's just say _you _were no help….." Angel said.

The Doctor was dumbstruck, and then slowly a look of understanding crossed his face. He put two and two together and raced into the house not waiting for the others to follow.

"And who are you?" Alex asked the girl still standing in front of them.

"Oh! My name is Amy, Amy Pond." She had a slight Scottish accent. "And who are you all?" She pointed around the group at Sean, Alex, and Angel.

"I'm Angel, that's Sean, and that's Alex…. But don't get in Alex's way or you'll never hear the end of it." She pointed.

"More like the other way around! If I can recall, it was _you _who almost bit my head off in the office about almost 'hurting' you two years ago in Cuba!" Alex rebutted. Angel scoffed and started shouting at him in Spanish trying to win the argument.

"Wow…..do they always fight like that?" Amy asked tentatively.

"Oh yeah….." Sean offered. They both chuckled.

"So umm….. What did the Doctor mean by when he said 'mutants'? If you don't mind me asking…..?"

"Oh no, it's fine. He means we have special abilities. I have a sonic scream and can use that to fly, Angel can spit fireballs and fly, and Alex can create lasers." Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face.

"Well I better go and find the Doctor. Do you want to come?" Amy offered walking towards the doors.

"Yeah I think we better." Sean grabbed Angel and Alex and dragged them with him while they were still arguing.


End file.
